powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power of Mystics
Power Rangers Mystic Force Season 1 Episode 30 Power of Mystics Plot With Netrafia attacking the City The Rangers we're almost loosing their Powers and still have some left and Jessica must conger all the Phoenix Power She has Left in order to save Nick and Leanbow and her Family. Story With the Rangers almost Powerless they were hiding until Netrafia stops looking for them, {Charisse} guys are you okay {John} yeah we're okay Char and T.J. {Alice} yeah Jessica is in a safe spot common {Jessica} guys your here good {T.J.} Jess how is Leanbow's mystic Form is doing {Jessica} good Teej i need to save him since Netrafia drained his Power and Killed him and Captured my Parents {Jamie} sis are you okay {Jessica} yeah i'm fine Jamie really sis {Jamie} good Aunt Vida, Xander, and Chip are getting everyone safe {Jessica} good Sis {Jamie} hey Jess don't worry will save Grandad i know is sis {Sobbing} {Jessica} this wouldn't have happened if Grandad haven't did that Ultimate Sacerfice to save my Life i wish he would understand the Honor way isn't always the Best way {Sobs} {Charisse} hey Jess you we're are tough leader in our team {T.J.} yeah even though you were hurt and Upset we were always there for you as a team {Jessica} thanks Guy okay lets save our City and my Parents. So the Rangers morph and they went to Save Nick and Madison then Jessica use her Sword to free her parents from the Chains and they escape as the other rangers came as well after they Escape from the Underworld to the Surface when Netrafia is trying to hurt Nick and Madison Jessica Pertect them, {Jessica} leave my Parents alone time to finished you off huh i summon all the last Good magic and the Power of the Elements hiya {Groans}, As teh Whole ground explosed teh Good Magic has escape Netrafia and returned to it's owners, {Nick} Jessica} {Jessica} Dad i did it i save Briarwood and you and Mom {Nick} i 'm proud of you Jess {Madison} and you to Jamie {Laughs}, When the Magic was returned it also Brings back Leanbow and Daggeron Jessica and the Rangers we're so Proud about it then Netrifia was about to Attack them then they use the last of their Magic they have and Netrifia is destroyed for ever. In a High School, {Jessica} so T.J and Charisse went to open up a Music Store, Alice and John are now a Couple the Mystic Force Rangers will always be in within the End {Ellie} um Mrs. Russell what happened to Jessica teh Red RAnger {Jessica} oh she finished College and went on adventure With her Father and Grandfather and then she becomes a teacher Ellie} {Ricky} just like you, the Teacher was revealed to be Jessica, {Jessica} yep that's right Ricky {Akimi} um Mrs. Russell it this Story true or is does made up {Jessica} well does see in teh wall of pictures yourself, a Picture showing Jessica and her friends as rangers meaning this Story was true.